Taken
by Charper
Summary: Cammie finally gets Zach to admit how he feels but how will she react. Songfic / Taken by One Direction


**[A/N Hey please enjoy this songifc of 'Taken by One Direction' and check out my other Gallagher Girl fanfiction 'Be Careful What You Wish For]**

_Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

'Zach just forget it ok? I agreed to go out with Lucas already so...' I shouted down the empty corridor at him. He'd been leading me on only to pull up short for too long. He'd acted as if he cared one moment and then ignored me the next. He wouldn't just admit how he felt. He could say he either cared or he didn't but I wish he would just tell me which one.

I'd finally given up on him and agreed to go out with a cute guy, I hadn't really noticed at first that had come on the exchange with Blackthorne to Gallagher, who had started flirting with me recently. Now Zach decided he actually cared and was trying to talk me out of it.

_Now that i'm with somebody else_

_You tell me you love me_

'He's not good enough for you Cam.' He stated, suddenly behind me. He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him. We were cms apart. His heated breath on mine smelt like vanilla; his favourite ice cream.

'And who is then?' I was furious. 'You?' I asked sarcastically.

'Yes. I love you Cam.'

_I slept on your doorstep_

_Begging for one chance_

A week ago I had stood outside his dorm begging to talk to him.

*FLASHBACK*

'Zach just open the door. We need to talk.'

He'd opened it a fraction and peered one piercing emerald eye out. 'I can't Cammie. It's complicated.'

'Well then I'm going to stay here until you do.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Good.' and I'd slid down the wall to sit on the ground facing his dorm door.

Zach shook his head, 'Don't do this,' he pleaded.

I folded my arms stubbornly and he shut his door leaving me there. I'd fallen asleep there that night and woke up with a very stiff neck the next morning at 4am angrily walking back to my own dorm.

*END FLASHBACK*

_Now that I finally moved on_

_You say that you missed me all along_

I stared at him. He'd just told me he loved me...

'Where was that little piece of information when I wanted to talk huh? And don't dare say it's complicated.'

'I wanted to Cam I did it was just it's...' but he trailed off. It was complicated.

_Who do you think you are_

_Who do you think I am_

Who was he, that he could do this to me becasue no matter how angry I was at him I still wanted to be with him.

He'd assumed this, I'm sure ,but the more I stared into those bright green eyes, the more I was unsure of that. He'd just told me loved me and he wanted me to love him back.

_You only loved to see me breaking_

_You only want me cause I'm taken_

The words formed on the tip of my tongue but I stopped them before they reached my lips. If I said that I loved him back then he might not treat me the same. Think I'll put up with his crap some more. He only wanted me because he can't have me and I'm going out with Lucas.

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can_

He doesn't want me to love him back, I told myself. He just wants to know he can control me.

_You'll be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when i'm taken_

Well no more Zachary Goode. No more.

_You're messing with my head_

_Girl that's what you do best_

'I take it your not going to say it back huh?' Zach asked looking down at the floor between us but not quick enough, I still saw the hurt in his eyes. 'You have no idea what you do to me Cammie.' He grabbed my hands and pulled me forward so we were standing chest to chest. 'Do you?'

'Tell me.' I whispered.

_Saying there's nothing you won't do_

_To get me to say it_

'You asked for it. My knees go weak when I'm around you. The sound of your laugh, your voice for godsake, makes me want to be near you, at your side and never let you go. I want to kiss you all the time, your lips on mine. I just want to be able to hold your hand all the time just so I can hold a little part of you. I want your scent on my pillow and the heat of your body on mine. I want you Cameron Morgan through the highs and the lows because you'll be there. I love you and there's nothing you can do about it. There is nothing I won't do so you can love me too.'

_You're impossible to resist_

_But I wouldn't bet your heart on it_

I couldn't resist him. Not pouring his heart out to me like that. This is the Zachary Goode I love, I want to be with. I tried to tell him this.

'Zach...' but he shook his head and lowered his lips on mine.

_It's like i'm finally awake_

_And you're just a beautiful mistake_

I'd opened my eyes and my heart to this beautiful boy in front of me.

_Thank you for showing me_

_Who you are underneath_

I smiled up at him and he looked down at me. No smirk on his face, only a lopsided grin.

'That's what I wanted to hear.'

_Thank you I don't need_

_Another heartless misery_

I knew with Zach that this was right. That this was perfect.

_You think i'm doing this to make you jealous_

'I didn't agree to go out with Lucas to make you jealous you know?'

'I'm sure.'

'I didn't,' I laughed.

_And I know that you hate to hear this_

_But this is not about you anymore_

'Not everything is about you, you know. In fact from now on I dont want to hear anymore I's or you's.' I told him looking his straight in the eye. He looked at me curiously and I lost my stern face, 'from now on its us and we ok?'

'Ok' and he kissed me again.

_Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

Who would of thought that to get Zach to admit his feelings for me all I had to do was pretend I didn't care anymore.

So there we were walking down the corridor hand in hand. Me smiling up at him, Zach smiling down at me.

'By the way I love you too.'

**[A/N So yeah please review and request other songs you may want me to do. I'm up for any of them :) ]**


End file.
